


Reflections

by Lukin08



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukin08/pseuds/Lukin08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote for Anna Week on Tumblr that just wrapped.  Quick summary.  Anna takes a look at the life she has led and where she is.  Family times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anna sits on the rocking chair enjoying the early summer breeze on her face. She puts down her knitting, closing her eyes to savor the sound of the rustling of trees. She’d sit out here for hours if she could. The warmth of the sun on her face catches her attention. It’s made its way higher in the sky and it will be lunch time soon. She rises carefully from her chair and off the porch to the door. Much has changed here over the years, but the porch is probably her favorite additions. To sit out there and breathe the fresh air is freeing. Anna always craves the openness.

She walks by the fireplace and over to the kitchen. It’s one of the few things that haven’t changed around here. The main room has been expanded, with a widened kitchen area, room for a larger table and more seating. One wouldn’t even recognize the space if not for the fireplace, a solid figure in the middle of the room. And yet, there’s a familiarity that’s never left. To the back left is the entrance to her bedroom. She insisted it remain the same. She likes it cozy. To the right of the fireplace is now an entrance to a small hallway that leads to two more bedrooms, both larger than hers. 

Anna fetches a mug from the ice box. She walks over to the table taking a drink of the cool, refreshing tea. Her eyes drift over to the piece of sturdy wood used as part of the door frame. It’s an entire log that also helps support the roof. The log is nicked and scraped and looks as if it’s been abused. Upon closer inspection, the intentional notches become visible with names and dates carved next to each one. Each birthday height and growth spurt preserved in time, carved out with a father’s loving hand. She smiles fondly at the memories trying not to tear up.

Anna reminds herself there are still more memories and notches in the wood to make as she hears the laughing and shouting of her children coming through the forest. She grabs the mug and walks out on the porch, leaning on one of the posts. Her three oldest come bounding out of the trees into the clearing. They are a rag tag bunch that no one would ever think to call royal from the looks of them right now and Anna wouldn’t have it any other way. They wear clothing that is free from the fancy and proper attire required too often at the palace. Their hair is mussed; braids half out and eyes lit up in the pure bliss of childhood. There are no expectations of them up here and Anna can see the small weight of palace life lift from them. It’s not that they aren’t happy at the castle. It’s just different up here.

Elsa would probably not approve, Anna chuckles, thinking about her sister. The doting aunt prefers the children in a slightly more reserved setting. But Elsa forgets sometimes these are Bjorgman children. They slide down bannisters, trip over their own feet, scrape their knees, climb the highest trees and have independent streaks that can drive a person mad, particularly their nanny and tutors. These children were born to run free. They can’t help it, it’s a trait inherited from both their parents.

Besides, Anna thinks, it’s good for them. They need to be away from castle life now and then, especially her oldest. Unless something unexpected happens, he’ll be King one day. He’s almost eleven and within the palace he’s been tutored and trained to take on this role since he was born. Out here he gets to just be a boy that laughs and sings and plays with his siblings and the neighboring children on the mountain. They treat him and address him no differently than anyone else. Anna sees his eyes light up during these moments and she sometimes feels a pang of guilt that his freedom of an unknown future has been sacrificed for the other children.

He’s been following his father up the mountains with the Royal Harvesting team since he was seven. In fact he was joined by his eight year old sister this past winter. She’s fiercely competitive and would not accept that only boys went harvesting. She’s appointed herself supervisor of all the harvesters. They’ll often stop here at the cabin overnight before making their way to the farther sites. Anna wonders if they’re more excited for the trips or the time with their father. 

She doesn’t have the heart to tell Kristoff that their youngest son cries for almost half a day and is sour mood for the other half any time he leaves, especially if one or both of his older siblings are in tow. Soon, little one, soon. He’s five and Kristoff told him he could join them when he turned seven. This is the one Anna watches. While Bulda says their oldest is the spitting image of Kristoff at that age, it’s their youngest son that has his build. He’s all blond hair, brown eyes, broad shoulders, strong legs and tall with a grumpy disposition just like his papa. Anna’s checked the notches and he’s an inch taller than his brother was at the same age. He’s set to inherit the Ice Master Position and run the Royal Harvesting and Timber Teams if he chooses. Chooses. He has a choice. Anna likes the sound of that word.

A small scuffle breaks out between the siblings and Anna can see her fiery daughter isn’t backing down from her brothers. She’s about to say something when they all hear a whistle and Kristoff rounds the corner of the cabin with their two-year-old in his arm. It’s his warning to them to cease before he has to interject more. The children know better and move on to something else. Kristoff’s always been the better one with discipline.

Their youngest is in her clingy stage and can usually be found wherever Kristoff is. He indulges her, knowing this time is fleeting. But right now, she is wiggling out of his hold. Kristoff sets her down and she’s off in the direction of her sister and brothers. She’s a flash of platinum hair and is surprising fast for those chubby little legs. Her features are reminiscent of her aunt. Anna’s caught Elsa’s concerned looks and always reassures her that it will be fine if anything ever materializes. So far there have been no signs, but it wouldn’t matter if there were. 

Kristoff’s eyes meet Anna’s and he smiles and walks over to her. Anna hands him the mug. Anna takes a moment to study his face. His thirties, so far, have suited him. But his twenties also did and she imagines his forties and beyond will too. Kristoff’s found his balance over the years between a royal life he wasn’t born into and his desire to be free and self-sufficient. Anna can see the peace in his eyes. Those eyes that look at her the same way they did when they were courting. Their intensity can burn holes into her the best way possible. He leans back against the other post, takes a sip and follows her gaze over to the four mini versions of them.

“Still up for going?” he asks. 

Anna smiles, nods in agreement and Kristoff makes his way into the cabin. Their cabin.

Of all the places she’ been and all the things she’s done, Anna still feels the most comfortable up here. Her life is more fulfilling than she could have even dreamed. Elsa gave her the reigns when she was ready to become a diplomat for Arendelle. She’s traveled almost all of Europe and beyond with Kristoff usually by her side. They make a formidable team as representatives of Arendelle. But it’s here. Right here at this simple cabin, where she could live out the rest of her life content as can be.

This cabin has meant so much. It’s a refuge the couple escapes to when the burdens of castle life get to be too much. It’s the place where at least two of her children were conceived and where she wants them all to grow up. It’s been expanded to accommodate the extra feet that run through it and hosted more rowdy family dinners around the table then she can even count anymore. This cabin has brought her so much joy that it’s almost too much to comprehend. 

She can’t stop the tears this time. 

Anna doesn’t notice Kristoff come back out with the basket and blankets in hand. He sets the contents down and presents her a handkerchief. Anna accepts and Kristoff folds his arms together around her waist. She wipes her eyes and lays a hand over his. She lets in a deep breath catching his scent and reminds herself this is real. And maybe it’s not the wood and stone of the cabin that she loves so much, but the feelings she has here and the company she keeps.

“How did you know I needed this?” she asks.

“Ahh, you always tend to get a little emotional when you’re like this.”

“Do not.” She swats back at his shoulder.

He kisses her cheek. “Whatever you say, love.”

Kristoff and Anna have four children. Two boys. Two girls. By the end of the year they will have five. Anna’s thrilled. She’ll have as many of his children her body will allow. She’s still young, but knows sooner than later the time will come when there will be no more babies. She’s okay with whatever life brings her.   
Kristoff holds her just a little tighter. “Are you sure we aren’t off by a month or so? Don’t remember you showing as much this early with the others.”

She’s not off. “Each baby is has a mind of its own, Kristoff.”

But he’s right. There’s something slightly different about this time. Everything is more intense- her emotions, her sickness, her cravings. Anna wonders. The family is going to see the trolls tomorrow night. They dare not tell the children yet- none of them will sleep tonight if they know. Anna wants to speak with Bulda. For each pregnancy, Bulda has offered Anna the gift of knowledge on the sex of the child and each time Anna has respectively declined. But she has a thought burning inside her and hopes if Bulda carries this information, she’ll have an answer to Anna’s question. Is it possible? Is she crazy for thinking this? Could she be carrying more than one? She’ll find out tomorrow, she supposes.

But now it’s time for a family picnic up by the waterfall. Kristoff takes Anna’s hand walking towards the path and calls for the children. This is all she ever wanted, all she ever dreamed of. She’s knows she’s right where she should be watching her children’s smiles when they run to her as she walks hand in hand with her love.


	2. At The Waterfall

Anna leans against a tree sitting on a blanket, belly full and watching her children play. Kristoff’s head rests in her lap with their youngest laying on his chest. She runs her fingers through his hair as he and Elise sing a sweet melody. Anna remembers her mother singing the same song to her. It’s funny, Anna thinks, that even though they were brought up in different worlds, there are constant subtle hints that seem to pop up to say that Anna and Kristoff were never that far apart. There’s no reason for them to both know this song. She’s never heard him sing it among the countless ones he’s sung to the other three children. Perhaps the song is just a coincidence. Perhaps not.

It shouldn’t really matter either way. They found each other. That’s what’s important. But those small reminders always bring her back to the possibility that maybe they were meant to be together all along. She’s brought it up to Kristoff before. He always shrugs it away, feigning indifference and saying it’s not something for them to know the answer to. But the look in his eyes before he turns away, changing the subject always gives him away. He never denies it to her and Anna knows that he’s had the same thoughts. It’s childish for her to wonder this. But if she can have a sister with ice powers and a husband raised by magical trolls, then why is it so far-fetched to think that she and Kristoff were always destined to be together. Maybe in just this life, but maybe in others as well. She stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago. But she wants to hold onto as tight as she can to just this one last bit of fantasy.

Anna breaks from her daydreams and centers back on the words Kristoff and her daughter are singing. Well, Kristoff is singing and Elise is really just making sounds, following the pitch of his voice. Every once in a while she picks up on a word or phrase she can say and belts it out as loud as she can. They finish the song and Kristoff praises her for how good she has gotten. She gives him a kiss on the cheek followed by “Love you, Papa.”

The scene in front of her is entirely too sweet and Anna feels she must intervene.

“Give me my baby,” she says in mocked annoyance. “You hog her far too much.”

“Baby?” Kristoff asks as his eyebrow cocks up. “Don’t you think she’s a little old for you to be calling her a baby?”

“They’re all my babies and I will call her that for as long as I want.” Anna gives a small smile. “Besides, she isn’t even two. It’s completely acceptable to call them babies until they reach that birthday.”

Kirstoff chuckles. “Anna, she’ll be two at the end of the month.”

“Exactly my point. I still have a few weeks left. Now hand her over.”

“I suppose I can give her up for now,” he says with an exaggerated sigh. “She needs a nap anyway.” Kristoff lifts their daughter up over his head to her giggles and gently hands her to Anna.   
He moves to sit next to Anna against the massive tree, wrapping his arm around her as she shifts her weight to lean into him, head resting against his shoulder. She loves to be nestled right there, cocooned in his embrace. She settles Elise and the child is instantly calm, her head against her mother’s chest.

Anna lets out a yawn before responding, “That makes two of us.”

Kristoff places a gentle kiss to her temple and moves his lips to hover at her ear. “Rest, love.”

He turns his attention back to the other three children while Anna drifts off to the sounds of laughter.

~*~

Anna’s not sure what wakes her, whether it was the change in tone of her children’s voices or the feel of Kristoff straighten up more, intently watching the events play out in front of him.

“What’s going on?” She asks coming out of her fog.

“It’s nothing. They’re just bickering about some nonsense. I’m letting them be for now.”

Anna adjusts her sleeping child to the blanket next to her before catching her other daughter, Brite, storm away from her older brother. Lukas turns away from her and moves his interest back to the edge of the large pool of water that gathers from the waterfall. Anna notices that there is another watching the scene. Their youngest son, Reidar, keeps an eye on Brite as she goes to sit on an outcropping of rocks to pout. He’s an ox of a boy, not fully aware of his own strength and Anna’s had numerous conversations with him about controlling his temper. He’s the sweetest of all the children, but he’s also the most sensitive and his feelings are hurt easily. The four year old hasn’t yet mastered the skills to keep his emotions in check. Whatever the skirmish was between his siblings, Reidar has obviously taken his brother’s side in the matter. 

As quickly as the tension flared up, it dies again and the children go back to whatever previously had their attention. Anna sighs in contentment at how far away they are right now from castle life. She enjoys the moment as she jokes with Kristoff and they solidify their plans on seeing the trolls tomorrow. She can’t hide her nervousness about the conversation she plans to have with Bulda. She wants to tell Kristoff, opens her mouth the form the words several times, but thinks better of it and decides to hold off. Anna still has doubts on the entire matter and convinces herself it’s better for Kristoff to not know yet. She doesn’t want him distracted during their journey tomorrow evening.

While she may have fooled herself into believing this is a good idea, she can’t hide anything from Kristoff no matter how hard she tries. He senses something and asks her what’s wrong. At first she denies anything is amiss, but all it takes is a slight touch of his hand on her cheek and a knowing look from those amber eyes and she gives in. There’s no use in fighting it. He’ll continue to push until he’s satisfied with an answer. Anna relents and decides to tell him right now.

A splash in the water tears both Anna and Kristoff away from each other. At the edge of the pool stands Brite with a look of victory on her face. She’s taken advantage of her parent’s short distraction and crept up behind her brother who was knelt down watching a frog. It didn’t take much for her to quickly shove him and now he’s whining and crying in the water with only his ego hurt.

Kristoff rubs his face and gives out a long exasperated sigh then tells Anna he’ll take care of it.

“I pity the man she decides to marry,” Anna catches Kristoff mumbling to himself when he goes to stand up.

Anna bites back a laugh hoping he will go easy on Brite. She suspects that Lukas probably deserved what he got coming to him. 

But Anna and Kristoff missed something and more importantly, so has Brite. A small oversight that she’s usually so careful about. Before Kristoff even takes a step, a flash of blond hair comes charging at Brite. She reacts a second too late and is sent into the pool along with Reidar who has grabbed her at the waist. He can’t swim too well yet, but is smart enough to send them flying into a shallow part of the water.

Kristoff takes two quick strides before stopping when he sees both Brite and Reidar pop their heads up. Now it’s time for Brite to throw a tantrum with Reidar giving her a smug look behind her back.

Kristoff doesn’t move, seemingly lost at how to exactly handle the situation. His head turns back to Anna with a look of utmost bewilderment as to what to say to them. He pulls up his shoulders, arms go out in question at her and he mouths “what do we do?” Anna looks out to them and then back to Kristoff and tries to think of a correct action. But then something else overtakes her. Kristoff is usually so good at handling situations like this when they arise, dealing out fair, but appropriate punishments. But here he is, not knowing how to proceed. Her children are now engaged in a furious splash war and she can’t help but laugh at the sight. She tries to stop, but can’t and she sees Kristoff’s shoulders hang down at this for a moment before they start to shake as he joins in with her. Before she knows it, she’s in a fit of hysterics over this ruckus. 

Eventually Kristoff walks over and pulls all three out of the pool and strips them of their outer garments. It will have to do for now, but the warm sun should dry them all quickly. And like children often do, they are back to playing with each other again in no time like nothing ever happened.

Kristoff walks back to Anna and plops down next to her. “What are we going to do with them?”

“We have only ourselves to blame,” Anna chuckles. “And nothing. We won’t do a thing. I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Five! We’re going to have five of these little heathens running around.” He says with a smile, touching their foreheads to each other.

Or maybe six, Anna thinks to herself as she pulls at his neck to bring him to her for a deep kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The sled’s wheels roll smoothly turning onto the hidden path on the way to the valley. Sven, along with his oldest offspring pull the family with confidence to a point where Kristoff only needs to tend to the reigns whenever the younger reindeer becomes distracted by a patch of flowers or errant bird. Even that isn’t particularly needed as Sven usually is there nudging his antlers into the other’s hide and letting out a series of impatient grunts. The back of the sled erupts in a fit of giggles when Kristoff speaks in the voice that all the children love. Anna can’t help but laugh as he pretends to reprimand the young reindeer on Sven’s behalf.

While it’s still barely evening, it doesn’t take long for Reidar and Elise to fall into slumber to the sway of the sled. The mounds of blankets Kristoff always throws in the back makes it a comfortable ride. It takes them longer to get to their destination these days compared to when it was only Kristoff and Anna flying down the path as fast as Kristoff deemed safe. Precious cargo, Kristoff calls it whenever they have the children with them now. He keeps a steady, but much calmer pace. Anna always envisions their previous trips. The feeling of the wind against her face was always intoxicating and she’d look over to Kristoff with the brightest smile and a simple request. “Faster!” The upturn of his mouth would give him away right before he’d crack the reigns and exclaim for Sven to speed up. They still make a point to take the sled out for rides alone quite frequently, but the more exhilarating ones will need to wait for a while now.

Brite is talking at a non-stop pace to her brother about a book she recently read. He’s indulging her, asking questions about the children’s story he’s no doubt read before. Brite’s eyes light up whenever her older brother pays attention to her like this. Whether he’s aware of it or not, he always keeps the conversation focused on her. As much as these two can bicker at an almost unending rate, they are also fiercely close. The conversation shifts to a game Anna can faintly remember playing with Elsa when they were just as close, before the gates were closed.

Anna checks back on the two youngest nestled together. Elise is enjoying the warmth from her brother as he curls his body around her in a protective nature. He’s been like that since she was born- watching her and making sure she is safe in his own little ways. It’s remarkable how gentle Reidar is with her when he charges through everything else at full steam without regard of any consequence. Her sweet little boy. Anna contemplates it often if Reidar carries a piece of what Kristoff was like when he was small.

Around half way into the trip, Brite falls off as well. All the better to get as much sleep as possible now, since there’s no doubt the children will be up most of the night. It’s not too long before Lukas is standing right behind Anna and Kristoff chatting their ears off about all that is important in a nine year old’s world. Kristoff asks Lukas if he wants to steer. He’s up and over the seat in no time, sitting between his parents. Kristoff hands him the reigns, telling him to mind whenever the reindeer gets distracted. Anna closes her eyes and hums in appreciation when Kristoff’s hand reaches over to her to rub at the base of her neck.

As usual, it’s complete chaos when the family and two reindeer walk into the valley. The older children run to greet the younger trolls. Anna has already wisely handed Elise off to Kristoff. She immediately buries her head into her father’s shoulder and scrambles to get as high up on him as possible. She’s too young to really remember her previous trips here and is terrified.

Everyone is excited, but Kristoff is completely exasperated that no one will listen when he asks for them all to calm down. Anna looks on with amusement at Kristoff’s frustration of the children on the ground with the trolls. Kristoff manages to pull up Lukas and Brite from the pile of rocks and limbs, but Reidar doesn’t answer him.

When Cliff asks Kristoff what the issue is and states they are all merely having fun, Kristoff scrubs his face with his free hand. “Do you not remember what happened last time?” He asks, indignantly. 

“I’m okay!” Reidar exclaims after he pushes himself out from under the group of trolls. “See?” He moves his arm in a circular motion at first then in all varied contortions and directions. 

“The doctor said it was a clean break,” Brite adds for him matter of factly.

“That’s why!” Kristoff says, pointing to Reidar. He throws his hands out. “Can everyone just calm down, please!”

The trolls all blink back at him, not comprehending what the exact issue is. Kristoff rolls his eyes. Anna laughs.

Finally things begin to move at a slower pace. The children go back to playing, but at level that puts Kristoff at ease. A group of trolls guide Anna to sit on a smooth stone. They give her the special drink they insist on her taking whenever she’s carried before and ask her how she is feeling and how her sister is doing. 

Off at the edge of all the activities, Kristoff still holds Elise. Anna’s gaze follows him as he talks to her and shows her things around the valley. Elise already has her head up to take in everything Kristoff tells her. From time to time, she eases the strong grip around his neck to point to where she wants her Papa to take her next. Bulda eventually rolls up and Anna watches intently when Kristoff kneels down to get closer. It’s no surprise when in a matter of minutes, Elise offers her hand to Bulda. The troll pats it softly and speaks words to her that make their child smile. It is enough for Elise to lose her fear and now she is walking, still clutching Kristoff’s hand for protection, but pulling him in a direction away from Anna so he can show her more.

Bulda’s eyes catch Anna’s and she rolls over to where she is seated. They speak for some time about the children. Bulda dotes over each of them as any grandmother would. She makes sure Anna finishes her cup. “For health,” is all Bulda ever tells her it is for. They discuss what Anna has been up to and how Kristoff is, as almost every conversation with Bulda goes. The troll also fills her in with all the updates of the rest of the family in the valley.

“Anna dear, there is something else on your mind,” Bulda states when there is a break in the conversation.

She nods back and with a deep breath and tells Bulda about everything she has been feeling. Bulda listens to every word, placing her stone hand over Anna’s. “You have offered before,” Anna says. “Does that still hold?”

Bulda smiles and pats Anna’s hand in the same soothing way she had for Elise. “Of course, dear. If that’s what you want.”

“Thank you,” she responds with relief in her voice.

“Come with me,” Bulda says. She leads Anna up to a higher ledge away from the commotion. They sit in a soft mossy area where Bulda begins to look over Anna.

“There have been no signs?” Bulda asks, peering into Anna’s eyes, examining them.

“No.” 

“Interesting how it was only with the first,” Bulda says.

“Is… is that bad?”

“No. Nothing to fret over, dear.” 

Bulda steps back from Anna. She cannot tell yet and informs Anna she will need to fetch supplies and will be back when she can. She rolls off leaving Anna alone. She closes her eyes, resting until she senses something approach.

A lone figure walks toward her. It’s Lukas.

He does this often, seeking out one of his parents for some alone time. He handles his siblings so well, but Anna thinks he would have been perfectly content being an only child. Their family is boisterous and demanding and it’s sometimes difficult for him to find the quiet moments with his parents he craves. Anna and Kristoff try to make as much time for him as they can, but know it often isn’t enough. He used to seek them out equally, but as of late he’s been drawn more to his father. She never asks what they discuss, but Kristoff tells her most of it. Still, there’s a line of trust he won’t break with his son, and some topics are better left between the two of them.

“Hi Mama.”

“Hi honey.”

“What are you doing up here?”

“I was just talking to Bulda.”

He gives her a tilted glance, “About the baby?”

Or babies, maybe. She thinks. Bulda cannot come back quick enough. She hopes this talk will distract her thoughts somewhat. Anna gives him a small nod, a smile and her full attention. 

At first, he just stands there kicking at the dirt with his boot. After some gentle prodding on her part, Lukas finally relents to what is bothering him. “Is it bad that I look like Papa?” He asks, eyes full of concern.

Anna’s taken aback by the question. It takes her a moment to gain her composure to ask Lukas to explain the question without worrying the boy. It instantly it all pours from him. He’s been holding this in for a long time. Several boys of court families tease him. They call him names and tell him he’s not a real prince just like his papa. They say princes don’t have blond hair, only harvesters. They’re the ones that stole his hat several months ago, in which he refused to tell Anna what happened at the time. When Lukas relents and tells Anna their names after she asks several times, it all becomes clear. 

Not once. Not even one time, with the exception of Kristoff and Elsa, has anyone told her Lukas looks anything but an exact replica of his father. Kristoff can rattle off a list of features he sees that remind him of Anna. She sees it too, looking over to her son. She sees his frame is slightly narrower. He won’t be as tall as Kristoff, she just knows it. The slope of his nose turns up ever so at the end, like her side of the family. His hair, although blond, is a darker shade than his father’s and if she catches him just right in the sunlight, Anna can see the flecks of copper in it. He has her eyes. How can no one see the differences? She could argue till she’s blue in the face on how her younger son is so much closer in appearance to Kristoff. She used to wonder why it bothered her so. Now she wishes she hadn’t made the connection. 

It’s the members of the court that infuriate her. A duke makes a point to say he looks so much like his father as his words snake out to bite Anna. One of the countesses calls out his working hands and comments that it’s good for him to know where he came from. An earl tries not to laugh when he asks her son to recite some of the harvester chants he’s learned and then if he’s discovered any new words from his father and fellow harvesters. He states the blond boy will usher in a new age for Arendelle almost choking on his own tongue when he spits out the words at her. They pat his head and tell him he’s just like his father through fake smiles. And they test him, asking him questions in French and English. They ask him about the history of Arendelle and more. As if he wouldn’t be educated. What do they think? That they allow him to run wild about the castle? That they wouldn’t prepare him for a roll that seems at this point, inevitable? Polite put downs barely attempt to mask the contempt a small group of them still hold for Kristoff and the lesser heir Anna has produced. They ignore everything Kristoff has done for them and how his work with the ice and timber trade has made their purses heavier. The ice harvester’s son. The imposter King. She’d like to have most of them explain exactly how their family came to hold the titles they have.

But they are wrong, so wrong. Anna seethes at the notion they don’t really see her son. He’ll prove them all wrong. Just watch him. She knows it all the way into her bones and reminds herself of this every time she looks into their dull, blank eyes. 

Anna thinks of the kind words from Bulda. For her to say Lukas looks like her boy is the kindest of complements. She realizes all the times the foreign diplomats have praised her son for his poise and intelligence at such a young age and they comment on the wonderful parents he must have. Anna reminds herself there are overwhelmingly far more members of the court and guilds that have no issue with Kristoff or their children than the few who do. She thinks about how all the harvesters love the children accompanying Kristoff and that they take an interest in the work. She remembers when the country cheered at the announcement of her and Kristoff’s engagement then marriage. Her thoughts drift to the woman with the flower cart in Arendelle’s market who caught her attention just to tell her how Lukas is growing up to be as handsome as his father. The people of Arendelle are on their side and that is what matters. He will be their king.

He looks over. “Mama?”

“Yes.”

“Are you alright?”

She looks up and sees he’s now shuffling his feet back and forth. Anna pats the ground next to her and he comes bounding over and settles in, wrapping his arms around her. She strokes his hair, concerned about how long this has been weighing him down. 

Anna does her best to explain in words a nine year old can understand that the boys’ words are not true. He nods at what she says and smiles again. There will be more conversations later between them, but for now, both mother and son are content. Anna loves both her boys looking like Kristoff. She will not let that thought falter ever again. Lukas lets Anna hold him tight as she tells him about the ancient constellations her husband taught her. 

“Mama?” Lukas asks. “Papa’s a special prince, isn’t he? Because he knows all the secrets.”

Anna laughs. “Don’t tell Papa that or he will get a big head. But yes.”

“I think that’s better than being a boring regular prince.”

“Me too, baby.”

Lukas pulls back to look her. His face is in silhouette against the moonlight with a relaxed lopsided grin that is definitely just like Kristoff.

In the background, Bulda rolls towards them. “Time for you to go back down,” Anna says. “Grand Pabbie is surely looking for you by now for your lesson.” 

Lukas gives her a large hug that she returns, kissing the top of his head. “Mind Elise for a bit, okay?”

Lukas nods before running off.

“Lukas,” she calls before he gets too far.

“Send Papa up here, please.”


End file.
